Hermione's Surprise
by emma.picksworth
Summary: Anti-Ron, dramione, first story, all characters and stuff belong to JK Rowling because she is awesome, but I did come up with the plot by myself
1. Chapter 1

Ron POV

Everybody was celebrating the defeat of Voldemort in the Great Hall. The

"true " heroes of the war (besides me, and I guess sorta Harry and Hermione) were recognized as what they truly were: brave spies for the Order. There were three of them, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. While Blaise and Theo gave info to the Order, Draco was higher up in Death Eater circles so he found out about horcruxes and sent messages to the "brains" of the Golden Trio, "helping" us on our journey. People kept on saying stuff like," You were so great and amazing Harry! Oh, and you too Ron." I mean like seriously? I was the reason Voldemort died, not Mister Harry I'm-such-a-saint Potter! No wonder I left them to do half the work by my self. Yeah, of course I did. I was like all of the Golden Trio. Not Harry and Hermione. By the way, where is Hermione? Getting up the courage to ask the real hero out? Oh there she is. She's walking towards me, looking nervous. Well, what did I say, she is obviously going to tell me she likes me. Well I will just tell her no way would I ever go out with her. Here she is.

"Hey Ron, I have something important to tell you, Harry already kno–"

I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I really would never date a talentless ugly bookworm like you in a thousand years."

She was surprised, to say the least, but then she got mad.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME YOU COWARD! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE REAL HERO OF THE WAR! YOU CAME CRAWLING BACK TO US WHEN YOU REALIZED WE WOULD BECOME FAMOUS! THE REAL GOLDEN TRIO SHOULD BE HARRY DRACO AND ME! DRACO WAS WAY MORE HELPFUL THAN YOU WERE! Oh, and by the way," Her voice had now quieted to a scary calm tone, "I have been dating Draco since fourth year, and we are now getting married."

I stood there shocked, as she said,

"Grawp, please take him away."

My family wouldn't even look at me, and even Harry shunned me. I called out to him,

"Harry, I'm your best mate!" He replied in a cold tone,

"No, Hermione was right, her, Draco, and me are the real Golden Trio."

I just stayed still as Grawp carried me away, those words hitting me harder than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Romeo and Julliet Love Story

Hermione POV

I watched as Grawp led Ronald away. As if I would ever like him. He was only in Gryffindor because of his family, not because he was brave. He _says _he was smart. _I _was the reason he didn't fail all of his classes. He _says _he was Harry's true friend. He was only Harry's friend for the _fame._ Oh, and the worst part? He _says _the reason he abandoned us was because he had better ideas on how to find the horcruxes. As _if. _The only reason I had so many ideas was because of two reasons. The first, which may sound arrogant, but it is true, I'm not called the brightest witch of the age for nothing. The more important reason was because of Draco. I was his Order contact since the day he came to us. I got along with him better than Ron and sort of Harry since he was almost as smart as me. _I _knew that he hated his father and mother for making the person he was. _I _knew he really wanted to be good. And now, we both know we love each other more than anything in the world, wizard and muggle.

I don't really know how it happened, but it was bound to because of the time we spent together during the holidays and summers at Grimmauld place. In the muggle world, I was a rich heiress, which was similar to Draco's situation as a pureblood. Both of us hated the high status, and preferred being ranked as middle-class, although still quite well-off. The more dangerous Malfoy Manor became with Voldemort moving in, the more time Draco spent there. At first I thought he was being drawn back into the whole pureblood mania movement, but as it turns out, he was getting as much information as he could.

Without Draco, I don't think we would've won the war, although most people probably won't accept that, like Ron. I'm just glad my real best friend accepted it. I just had to tell Harry about Draco after he used the _Sectumsempra _curse on Draco. I remember that day as if it was last week.


End file.
